Brothers
by NeverFarAway
Summary: Raphael has something buried inside that he keeps from his brothers, wanting to show that he's not weak. Leonardo, also hiding things from his brothers, is willing to do almost anything to protect his brothers, afraid of failing. These two butt heads a lot, one unaware of each other's troubles. But what happens when these two switch bodies?
1. Chapter 1- Weak

**Hey, long time no see, so very sorry that I couldnt keep publishing for a while, but so many things with school, private life, and having writiers block! I feel very badly about being gone for a long time, and I'm deeply sorry for the people who was reading my other story!**

**For my other book, I'm still going to continue it, but I'm shorting it to a two book series and I don't know how much I will update that story in a month, still trying to fix some things. **

**Now with this book, I'm making this three books, and I have had this story idea for a long time, longer than my first story. I have thought this one through, and now I'm posting this up now! Some info. on it; I have always been interested to see what makes Raph so angry, why he seems to have an uncontrolable anger, and why at points he seems vulnerable. So while reading comics and watching the show, I have come up with an idea why he says "they just don't get it". Mutagen, that seems like an interesting idea I wanted to explore, and I know that's not why he is always angry all the time, but I wanted to try this out. ****I'm going to say I'm also interested in the idea on what would happen if Leo and Raph switched bodies :) **

**I'm also going to say that this story will have violent moments, and might be changed to mature later on.**

**Anyway**,** sorry again for being gone for a while, I hope this first chapter will be good and somewhat make up for my absense.**

**Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Weak

Raphael's POV

Weak.

That's the one thing I hate the most. Being defenseless and not able to do anything to do about it, I hate the feeling, and it's a feeling I feel everyday.

I'm only strong when I'm angry, only when I get my blood pumping, where the deadly mutagen has a hold on me. I'm its slave, I'm its home, and it's my energy source.

I depend on it because it keeps me alive, and in return I'm its host.

Ever since I was a little turtle, before the mutagen, I was a very sick little thing, I know because I remember, unlike my brothers who say their tiny turtle years were a blur.

People would at least think out of all my brothers and I, it would at least be Donnie that would have that problem because of how he is built, but nope, I'm the one.

Before the mutagen, I was sick all the time, could barley do anything on my own; walk, eat, drink, ect. The vets, or store people, whatever they are called since I didn't like them, didn't like me all that much since it took money to keep me alive from supplies they get. I can remember them always complain about how much work and effort it took them, that they didn't see the point on spending money on a small, pointless turtle, who seems like he is just going to die anyway.

I also remember when one of them said that, I found the energy to bite him.

But out of every human, or was human, to have some faith in me and actually take me home and take care of me; was Splinter, my father.

That's when, after happy of being free from the store with my brothers, the incident happened, where my life was changed forever.

The mutagen felt so good, addicting. During the transformation, since the mutagen felt me with life I always dreamed of, I took in a lot more mutagen than, I guess, necessary. I was surprised I didn't automatically go into a second transformation, or at least look different, or disfigured, from my brothers, the main difference is my height, personality, and eye color, which I shouldn't be any surprised by my eye color.

It's the color, or at least close, to the color of the mutagen.

Funny thing about mutagen, it makes you angry, full of rage. I have learned to control myself alright, but the older I get, the more the mutagen takes a stronger hold on me, which makes me work twice as harder just to keep sane. My body is still naturally weak, I always feel like I have a elephant on top of me, which is why I love to move around and fight enemies, because that always gets my blood pumping and so the mutagen takes in effect. But I have to always be careful, because if I let the mutagen take full control of me, I become a monster, which I lose control and blackout, usually leaving destruction in my path.

Which sucks because Leo and I always have fights, and I will admit that I was close to letting the mutagen take control a time or two. Even when in the dojo doing lessons with Splinter and my brothers, I have to be careful.

So mutagen does make me strong, allows me to move on my own, to eat on my own, to fight on my own, I'm able to do anything on my own.

But it's hard to do things on my own when Splinter always has an eye on me all the time, since he still remembers everything, which means he knows that I'm, how he puts it, "fragile". Always coming for privates everyday after dinner, and sometimes in the middle of the night, to learn self control. I don't won't my brothers knowing, I want them to see me naturally strong, that I don't need help from anyone, including Splinter.

I don't want anyone seeing me weak.

Right now I'm sitting on the edge of the tall building, which is right next to the entrance to my home; not exactly eager to go inside. For one, Leo and I had a huge fight earlier today after getting home from a huge mission, mad at me because I almost "jeopardized" our mission, which I highly disagree with, since I'm the one that saved Leo's shell from flying through that machine with the scientist. Instead, I also risked my shell by knocking the guy away from Leo and I went through the machine with him, who knows what that machine does, but if it has a big affect on us, at least it won't involve the scientist. I saved us because that guy was so eager to go through that machine with at least with one of us, so I know it was something that wasn't good, and I wasn't about to figure it out the hard way.

If anything, Leo was the one who almost jeopardized the mission.

Second, I'm injured, and not from the previous mission. I have a big stab wound on my shoulder, covered in bandages that was done poorly, which is why I shouldn't be the one doing it. If anything, Donnie is the best at that stuff, but if I go to him then he is going to want an explanation, and then him being the irritating brother that he is, is going to tattle to Leo, and then I'm going to be questioned and lectured.

And there is no way I will let him into my private life.

Some things are just best left for me to do things on my own, and if fighting in an underground arena during the night time multiple times a week, winning money and helping out a friend later on gives me pleasure; then I don't have to explain myself to Leo. It's already a pain just having to lie to Leo where I go out almost every night, after he ends up finding out that I sneaked out.

The more I think about it, the angrier I get. I forcefully slam all of my night clothes and mask into my backpack, except for my jacket which I left on, and threw it into my secret compartment, trying to lock it, but having a diffcult time since my hands are shaking from anger.

"I don't get it" I hissed, stuffing my key into my jacket pocket, "I shouldn't have to hide what I like to do, it's just a fun fight where people make bets, and the money I get from winning just goes to a friend who has done a lot for me, I shouldn't have to hide it!"

Spike, who was sitting next to my compartment, just stared at me, then chewed on his leaf.

I smiled a little, glad that he seems to understand me. He may not actually say it in words since he is only a small turtle, but I always feel like he does, like I can talk to him without problem. Ever since I first laid eyes on him, I knew he meant something to me, like a buddy to keep me in line, to help me talk to him so the mutagen doesn't go into overdrive.

"Glad you understand" and petted him on his little forehead gently, and I see him starting to smile, and I start to feel myself calm down. I then picked him up and put him in my pocket with my keys, the wind starting to blow harder than before, and I wanted to keep him warm. I took a quick look at my shoulder as I take my arm out of the sleeve for a second, glad that the blood is starting to stop bleeding through the bandage, and put my arm back into the sleeve.

As I start to stand, my vision becomes blurry, my legs wobbling, loosing all feeling in my arms.

Not again.

This is exactly what happened in the fight tonight. I'm usually untouchable, but when this happened I didn't know what to do, I tried opening and closing my eyes, but by the time I manged to open my droopy eyes the guy was right in front of me. The only rule in that arena is to knock out the other opponent, even if injuries are bad enough to bring you to the brink of death, it's an illegal fighting arena after all. He meant to stab me in my plastron, but I got lucky and dogged in time and only inflicted minor damage in my shoulder, at least I think so, Leo and the others will probably think differently and baby me.

At first I think maybe because my anger level has lowered, but then I think back to the arena, I was mad as hell the whole time, and I could feel the mutagen flowing through my veins. This is unusual, even for me.

I had not control over my body as it slowly leaned over the edge of the building.

Move, come on, move!

Spike started to make some noises, trying to tell me to move, as he peeked his head out if the pocket. Once he realized that I couldn't, he squirmed back into the pocket and pushed himself right up against me.

The is just odd, I can feel the mutagen moving within my body, but my body is unable to respond. My vision just gets darker and darker as my body leaves the building.

The last thing I see is my body falling straight for the dumpster.


	2. Chapter 2- Switch

**Well, here's the next chapter to my new story, this is where things start to pick up a bit, now you get to see what's going on with Leo!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2- Switch

Leonardo's POV

Failure.

One thing I despise and hate. Since I am the oldest and the leader of my brothers, my responsibility is to help train, protect, and lead.

Which means there is no room for any failure.

I may seem boring to Donnie and Mikey, and Raph thinks I'm too serious and "uncaring", is how he puts it. Well I do see where I can be too serious and boring at times, I highly disagree with Raph's accusations about me being "uncaring". I love my brothers with all of my heart and soul, I would rather die than have any of them die before me.

That's what I fear right now, about Raph. He's out of control, getting angrier and angrier with each passing day, sneaking out almost every night, and coming home throwing an attitude and having arguments with anyone he comes into contact with, mainly me. Normally I wouldn't take it too badly and only scold him if he comes home with an injury, but ever since the last fight with the Shredder before we took him down, what he said to me involving Raph, I'm literally on edge.

Saying, _"There is more to your brother, Raphael. He's a monster, a highly dangerous weapon, I want his power, and I don't care wether I have to kill him or use him to get it."_

I don't know what he's talking about, but I do intend to find out, meaning I'm going to have to drag it out of Raph.

So I haven't told anyone, not Casey and April, not any of my brothers, especially Raph, and not even Splinter.

He wants Raph. Knowing the Shredder, there is always the possibility of him coming back, he's proven that over and over. He's got many connections and knows where many locations to labs, and there is no telling what Karai is going to do since she is the Shredders second in command. The Krang are also on the Shredders side, he can easily persuade the Purple Dragon or some other gang in this place to give him what he wants!

Raphael is not making it easy for me to help him!

Ok, stop being paranoid, even though Raph is a target I don't need to go crazy over it.

I take a deep breath as I start to wake up, my thoughts being my dreams, and I inhaled a nasty odor, which wasn't the sewer smell that I got used to since I was little, no, this was different. I opened my eyes, only to be welcomed by darkness, which is weird since the last thing I remembered was talking to Donnie while waiting for Raph to get home, inside the lit living room. It feels like I'm laying on a whole bunch of pointy, lumpy, oily, and nasty smelling stuff, sure the sewers don't smell like heaven, but this is just almost unbearable. Then I decided to sit up.

That's when I ended up hitting my forehead against a metal, gritting my teeth and laid back down on my back again. My shoulder started to feel like it was on fire seconds after hitting my head, gritting my teeth harder.

What the heck happened last night?

Using my arm with the good shoulder, I placed my hand on the metal and pushed up upon it, suddenly feeling weak. The opening to the thing opened slightly, light peaking through the crack, but my arm gave out and the opening shut on me.

I tried lifting my leg, barley left the floor, having to take too much energy than needed to. I tried to raise my other leg, which gave me the same results, then I tried to raise both of my arms, but did the same thing, plus adding onto the pain on my shoulder.

"Why can't I do a simple task" I grunted, doing my best do keep myself from vomiting from the smell, " what the heck happened to me, I hope that I'm not poisoned."

For a second when I talked to myself, that my voice sounded like Raph's, but I just shook my head, "nah, I'm just getting too worked up."

Again, I sounded like him again!

What exactly happened to me, because I'm hearing things.

I felt some thing crawl on me, taking me by surprise, my blood started to pump and I suddenly felt like I had the energy to punch through many brick walls and run fifty marathons. With that sudden burst of energy and the fact that I don't know what's crawling on me, started throwing my arms and legs randomly in hopes of getting whatever is crawling on me off of me. I punched and kicked the metal that surrounded me, surprised that it doesn't hurt, and the pain in my shoulder was like it wasn't even there.

I finally had the sense to kick the opening of whatever is containing me, and light, but not a whole lot, shined down at me, with that I quickly crawled out of the nasty smelling container. As I crawled out, my foot hit the edge of it and ended up falling flat on my face, but my blood was still pumping, my heart is still racing, my mind is going a million miles a minute, it was like it didn't even happen, barley felt it. I jumped onto my feet and got into a fighting stance, unable to stay still, my body shaking, fingers twitching, while scanning the area around me.

I put down my fists, fingers still twitching, and raised my eyes, wondering how I ended up in the dumpster right outside my home.

That's when I started to calm down, the energy leaving me, my legs wobbling as I lean on the dumpster for support.

I'm just too confused right now; last thing I remember was getting close to an argument with Donnie in the living room, because for some reason he was taking Raph's side on how Raph saved us. The living room was lit, I was pacing back and forth since this time Raph wasn't home at his usual time when he decides to sneak out, then I remember things going blurry for a second, that's it. And now my energy, my body, is acting weird on barley being able to hold myself up, to wanting to do almost anything to just move around and being all fidgety when I stay still, then back to just barley holding myself and wanting to just sleep.

Am I sick?

Was I poisoned?

Can I even walk myself home?

Then I realized that I'm wearing a jacket, and I normally don't wear clothes unless I'm going on a mission or it's really cold, and last time I checked it is neither if those things. As a matter of fact, this is Raph's jacket, well, hoodie. It's completely black with a red dragon on the back, mine is blue with a black line circling around the waist.

This is just weird.

I nearly jumped out of the hoodie when I felt something in my pocket, and I was about to grab it and throw it out when I saw its little head.

"Spike, what are you doing out here, and importantly, what are you out here with me" I asked, really wondering why he is out, especially with me since he doesn't show much love towards me at all. Why isn't he with R-

That when I felt my weird energy mood swings kick in as I start to freak out, able to stand on my own again.

How can I forget bout my own brother, I don't even know if he even made it home, maybe that's why Spike came out?

No, my little brother cannot be taken away from me, not by anyone, maybe Mikey just put Spike out here to mess with Raph as a cruel joke.

No, Mikey may not be very smart at times, but I know he knows the difference between a joke that gives him a few punches, and a joke that ends up being the end of his life.

Why am I even standing here, I need to see if Raph is home!

I take off the jacket, wrapping Spike up to keep him safe and comfy, and opened the entrance to the sewers, jumped in, finding these bursts of energy refreshing. I close the entrance and run through the sewers, almost going through the wrong passages every now and then.

"RAPH" I scream as I run closer and closer to my home, seeing the lights from the room.

As if right on cue, right as I step into the living room, Mikey jumps out of nowhere and engulfed me in a big hug. He squeezed so hard that, even though in my burst of energy, I could feel the pressure from Mikey's hug in my shoulder. I push Mikey off of me and see that my shoulder is in a poorly wrapped bandage, mostly red from blood.

What, that looks bad, how did this happen?

"I was s-, what happened to you shoulder" Mikey pouted, pointing at my shoulder.

Crap, I don't even know the answer to that question, so I just walk to the closest mirror in between the kitchen and the bedrooms, the opposite direction of where I was originally heading to the living room. My energy starting to leave me with each step I take, each step I feel it getting harder and harder to lift my feet off the ground.

I get to a mirror and right when I look at myself, my jaw dropped.

I see Raph...but it's me, he's me. I touched the mirror, half expecting it not be me, having it be a dream and having Raph pull me into the mirror, but the mirror was solid as day. I waved my right hand with my good shoulder, putting the hoodie that contained Spike in my other hand, up and down as the mirror image copied my motions. I made a few faces, smiling, frowning, mad, sticking my tongue out, ect.

I don't know what to think.

"Dude" Mikey laughs, just realizing that he was behind me the whole time, which was dumb of me, "what are you doing, just figured out what you looked like?!"

I didn't know how to respond.

"Raphael, where have you been" I hear Donnie scold, which I didn't respond to, not until he got closer and turned me around, wincing from his grip on my shoulder "where have you been, I swear, Leo, Mikey, and I were worried sick about you!"

Still unable to speak, looking at myself in the corner if my eyes in the mirror.

"Fine, but at least tell me where did you get the injury on your shoulder" and crossed his arms, this time wanting a response.

Dang, Donnie sure knows how to pull off the big brother role.

Still not sure how to respond, especially since I have never been in the role were I'm being scolded, unless it's from Splinter, so I start to think. I would say something about me being Leo inside Raph's body, but they will probably think I'm just trying to get out of trouble, knowing Raph, or saying that to get special treatment. I need to discuss this with Raph before I say anything, so for now, try to act like Raph.

How would Raph respond?

"None of your business...eh...dork!"

Donnie and Mikey give me a confused look.

Ehhh, I guess not so convincing.

Donnie just rolled his eyes, which irritates me, just because Raph does it to me, doesn't mean he can either. I wanted to say something to him, but then I remembered that I'm Raph; Raph doesn't scold or lecture, he's the one that has the scolding and lectures given to.

"Mikey, go check on Leo and see if he is awake and feeling any better" Donnie instructed while taking Spike out of the hoodie away from me and handed him to Mikey, staring at me intensely, making me feel uncomfortable, "I will fix Raph's shoulder in my lab."

Wait, how am I doing, what happened to me, or Raph?

"Wait what happened to m-, I mean Leo?"

Donnie gave me a skeptical look, "he's feeling a little under the weather, he's going to be fine, right now we need to focus on your shoulder" and with that, we walked to his lab.

Meaning end of discussion.

Knowing Raph, he would protest against Donnie, saying he could take care of himself. Maybe I should give an excuse to see how Raph is handling it in my body, although Donnie did point out to Mikey to see if he was awake, kind of figured that he was still passed out since I noticed that nothing is destroyed and that he hasn't interrogated me yet.

While walking to the lab, we walk through the living room, and there is my body, Mikey sitting next me, well, now Raph.

I was thinking about protesting, but guess I was too busy staring because I crashed right into the wall.

* * *

**Next chapter you will get to know how Raph will react!**

**And for extra info., I will go into Donnie's and Mikey's POV (after all I'm making three parts, or books, out of this story), there will be stuff going on with them as well, but mainly Leo and Raph. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- A Dream and a Rude Awakening

**Yes, finally got to write the rest of this and post it up! This is the longest chapter so far, as I noticed as I was done writing, and I think I did a good job on posting this up in good time. I might be able to post another one in a few days if I can finish my many homework and projects :/**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3- A Dream and a Rude Awakening

Raphael's POV

- Flashback -

Six months ago

"That's all I have to do, just beat them until they are unconscious" I asked, Sia in hand, unable to hold back my grin.

My new 'coach' or 'sponsor' just grinned back at me, "yup, beat them as hard as you can, just don't kill them, we don't need police snooping in here."

I twirled my Sia, "names are confidential right, the last thing I need is my older brother barging in here and make a fool of himself."

My coach just laughed, "yes, I explained this to you before you agreed to fight, one hundred confidential."

"Awesome" I nearly shout, my body just inching to fight, my energy rising, my whole body just one big spastic mess.

He just chuckled, "that's what I like to hear, now, go out and make me look good!"

I give a dark grin, "don't worry, I won't" then I pulled my mask over my face, which is completely black with a few red lines going across the face. It has a crack, similar to the lighting bolt shaped crack on my plastron, right on one of the eyes. I wore a hoodie, a different one that I wear around my brothers, this one I'm wearing is completely black, and I pulled the hood over my head and put on my black gloves, hiding my upper body and shell. I also wore black sweat pants and socks to hide my legs and feet, my whole body covered in black from head to toe, only my bright eyes visible, but barley.

The announcer stood in the middle of the arena, and he shouted to the rowdy crowd that was full of gangs and drug dealers, some of them I recognize, since I beat them up a time or two for messing with innocent bystanders.

Good thing I'm wearing a disguise.

My coach went off into the stands, having his own corner with the other 'coaches' as well, most of them are just there to make bets on their 'player' to win, which I'm guessing that's were I'm going to be getting some of my money. At least that's what I've been told, my coach also told me that if I win I also do win some earnings from the announcer, since he is one of the few people who own this arena.

I'm not even going to try and think about where these people even got the money to bet twice a week.

Since I'm new to this whole thing, my first underground arena fight, when the announcer called me out.

"Fresh meat!"

I oh so wanted to just run out and knock him out for the announcer for calling me that, but I didn't want to look bad for my first fight, so I just held my head up with whatever dignity I have in this place. As I walked out from the small cave, which connected with the arena ground, the crowd shouts many things like "come on easy knock out" "get out of here and come back when you are ready to show your face" "kick this little bitch out of this arena" "my bet is on Blockout!"

They would think that shouting this stuff is going to lower my confidence, they are mistaken. What they shout just fuels my anger, which means it is fueling the mutagen, making it impossible to beat me.

I walk to the middle of the arena, standing in front of my opponent; who is taller than me, big rippling muscles, wearing black sweat pants and with no shirt, had a very unappealing face to look at, his dark eyes staring at me with glee, wearing a big ugly smile which showed his teeth, which some of them are missing. From the screaming, I'm guessing his name is Blackout.

I'm a shrimp compared to him.

The announcer stood between us, me and him being about the same height, more appealing to look at, short black hair, large biceps, me and him wearing similar clothing, deep voice, and he seemed awfully familiar to me. I wanted an up close and personal look, because he has hardly said a word to me and he is not giving me a good feeling, but I feel that would be weird, that I'm probably being paranoid...again, so I don't.

"The rule is nice and simple, you win when you knock the other person out" he explained, probably because of me being new, I really don't think everyone else here needs a reminder, "but do not kill, everyone obviously wants to see you fight again!"

Seems pretty sadistic.

But again, everything about this isn't exactly sane.

Including me.

"Now fight" he shouted, and used a smoke bomb and disappeared from the arena, leaving me and Blackout.

"You goi'n down" and threw the first punch at me, dodging it with ease.

He threw a few more and I did a back flip, dodging it and moving to the other side of the arena.

"Hey, you're going to do more than throw punches" I taunted, smirking.

"Don't make fun me" he whined, and ran at me with impressive speed for a guy his size. As he was running, he reached behind his back, pulling from his strap that was wrapped around his chest, and pulled out two giant ax's.

And I thought this fight was going to be too easy.

I pulled out my two Sai's, twirling them as Blackout was getting closer and closer.

"What are you doing" my coach screams, "move out of the way before you end up screwing yourself!"

I ignored him, and as Blackout reached me, he swung both of his ax's at me. They may seem impossible to dodge at this point, but I did what I saw Leo do when he trains by himself, which do a little dance. A little dance that is nice and smooth, swift movement that moves at an incredible speed, while moving your weapon to help block what I can't dodge.

I'm never going to admit it out loud; but some moves I see Leo do are useful.

I swear, the whole arena went silent when I did this; to see someone who actually has skill and not just some idiot on the street who thinks he can fight, just because he can beat up an old person, rape poor defenseless women, and kidnap and murder people who can't fight back.

With my speed, I was able to jump on one of his ax's, and kicked him in the face, hard.

This knocks him on his back, but was able to make an effort to get back up.

I let him, but I kick both of his weapons away.

"Never mind, this is going to be too easy" I shout, the guy finally standing, one of his eyes starting to swell up, his nose bleeding, and has a busted up lip.

"No make fun of me" he screamed, and I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Can you please use correct grammar" I giggled, just realizing how much I sound like Donnie right now.

Oh, how I miss fighting.

"Why does matter freak" he spat.

Freak?

I hate being called a freak!

I guess I wasn't hiding my reaction well, because for a dumb guy, he knew he hit my weak point.

"What freak, do not like freak!"

Shut up!

"Freak, freak, freak, freak, freak" he sings over and over again with glee.

I feel the mutagen taking over, I try to fight it, but this idiot won't shut up.

I see black starting take over my vision.

_'Oh my god, look at that freak!'_

_'He should belong in a circus!'_

_'Monster!'_

_'You look like a freak, no one will ever like you!'_

The last thing I do before my vision blurs is throw one of Sai's at the guy.

I didn't know how long I was in the darkness, as I was locked inside my mind, banging on the walls, trying to ignore the painful name calling that is bouncing in my head. I screamed in my mind, to the mutagen, to let me break free, trying to push the mutagen away so I can take control. My heart was beating rapidly, my breathing almost uncontrollable, my eyes stinging as I refuse to cry.

_'Remember Raphael'_ I hear Splinter's voice in my head, _'breath, be patient and breath.'_

I didn't want to, I want to break free right now!

But maybe that's what I need to do, not want, Splinter has been telling me that for years.

As much as I didn't want to, I take a deep breath, slow my breathing, and inhaled and exhaled. I do this over and over again, noticing the more I breathed and had calm thoughts, the more I was pushing through to take control.

Before I knew it, my vision became clear again and that I was back into the arena, only I'm in a different position.

I'm kneeling over Blackout, who is unconscious and has my Sai lodged into his shoulder, his face all busted and bloodied up. I look at my gloved fists, blood stained the gloves, a stinging pain flowed throughout my arms, which I came to realize that, while the mutagen was in control, I was beating this guy to a pulp.

For a moment I was just staring at this pathetic guy, unable to think if I should be happy or not, I mean, I didn't enjoy it, but I don't feel bad like I usually do. It's a great way to get rid of stress, seeming like I hardly have the energy fight until I get some sleep, or maybe, or I know, that it's because the mutagen is backing off for the moment.

"Our new winner" the announcer shouted, and the crowd was booming with excitement. The announcer grabbed my hand and stood me up, handing me some money.

Paid upfront, I like that.

I like all the attention I'm getting, it's all about me, not Leo. I'm the one being praised for my own hard work, not Leo. I'm the one calling the shots, not Leo.

Just me, not Leo.

I take the cash and stick it in the pocket of my sweat pants, yank the Sai out of Blackout's shoulder and raised it in the air. I think the crowd, and coaches, like what I did, because they are just jumping up and down with excitement, like a bunch of wild animals.

And I see my coach enjoying himself as he is counting the money that he won from betting, and when he saw me looking at him, he gave me a thumbs up.

Almost like a fathers approval.

I think I'm going to like it here.

- End of Flashback -

"Leo" I hear as I slowly start to wake up.

I didn't respond, thinking that one of my brother's wants to talk to him.

"Leo" I hear a little louder now, sounding like it's coming from right in front of my face.

I think nothing of it, and I grunted as I roll over to my other side, turning away from the noise.

That's when it is finally silent; about time.

I felt a smile creep upon my face.

"LEO" I hear Mikey scream, pissing me off.

I snap my eyes open, and big bright blue eyes are just inches away from me, Mikey smiling from cheek to cheek. He was kneeling on the top of the couch, which gave me the perfect opportunity and I punched him in the face and knock him off the couch.

"OW" Mikey cried as I sat up and stood on the couch, crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Don't ow me, you were the one that decided to wake me up" I replied, still feeling tired, "how many times do we have to go over this, never wake me up, EVER!"

"But Leo" Mikey pouted, causing me to give him a suspicious look at the mention of Leo's name; did Leo want to set me up?

What more does Leo want, he already told me that he was better than me and that I almost jeopardized the mission, even though it's the other way around, what more does he want to say to me?

"Donnie told me to try and get you on your feet when you started to show signs of you waking up!"

So Donnie and Leo want to play this game.

"You always do what Donnie tells you to" I snapped.

"B-but, you fell to the ground last night, I stayed up and helped watched you, and now Donnie is in the lab with Raph fixing hi-"

What?

"But I'm Ra-" I start to say, when Mikey starts to tear up, "Mikey, I didn't mean to make you cry..."

Mikey gave a sad smile, "I know, I was just extremely worried about you Leo."

Again, what the shell is going on?

"Quit calling me Leo" I screamed, really getting tired of whatever the others are trying to pull on me.

"But, you are Leo" Mikey says.

"No I'm not" I say harshly, "I'd rather slit my wrists before I even consider the fact that I even want to be like Leo!"

Mikey slowly, cautiously, taking steps towards me, placing a hand on my forehead. I slapped his hand away, "would you quit it!"

"But your head feels a little hot Leo" Mikey complained.

"BUT IM NOT LEO" I screamed at the top of my lungs, becoming scared, yet a little happy, that I don't feel the mutagen trying to fight to take control.

Mikey flinches, but then decided to run off for a second, then coming back holding one of our mirror's.

"What do you want to do with that mirror" I question while giving Mikey a weird look, getting into a fighting stance just I'm case if Mikey, or any of the others, are trying to pull a trick on me.

"Look" and Mikey almost shoved the mirror in my face, "you are Leo...Leo."

I was getting ready to punch him in the face for calling me Leo again, but I took a peek in the mirror, I was about to vomit.

I see Leo, me as Leo, how can that be possible?

I turn away and looked back again, seeing if my mind is messing with me, which my mind loves to do, and I still look like Leo...maybe even being Leo, in his body...

No, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, I'm not Leo...I'm the hot headed, the misunderstood Raphael. The brother no one can get a clue what is pissing him off, which over half the time I don't even know what's pissing me off.

I'm not some arrogant, self-absorbed, uncaring, smug, perfectionist Leo!

My world feels like it is crashing around me, finding it hard to even breath.

Everything is spinning, I try to put a focus on Mikey, and I'm starting to see him blur.

My legs give out on me for a second, and Mikey catches me, thankful that he even did by the way I'm treating him right now.

"Oh my gosh Leo" Donnie cries from behind, "are you alright?"

Mikey sets me on the couch while I fight the urge to snap at Donnie for calling me Leo, since I just figured out that I'm Leo.

"He didn't even remember his own name" Mikey says in a worried tone, Donnie placing a hand on my forehead.

"Get your hands off of my head" I snapped, nearly biting his hand; mad as hell.

"Can't remember his own name and is acting like an animal" Donnie grumbled, "great, just what we need, a leader who is forgetting things and is acting like a baby, and a middle child who is weak and can barley walk on his own."

No wonder I can't feel the mutagen inside of me.

That means I'm in Leo's body...which mean's Leo is in my body.

This is Leo's fault, and I'm going to make him pay.

Right when that thought crosses my mind, out stumbles Leo in my body, leaning on the wall for support, giving me a nervous smile.

That's when I pounce at him.


	4. Chapter 4- Fighting and Cloning

~Hey, sorry I didn't update like I usually did, but you know, school and projects, plus I wrote many different versions of this chapter. You get introduced to a character!

Anyway, I will post another chapter as soon as possible to make up for falling behind this week

hope you enjoy! :)~

Chapter 4- Fighting and Cloning

Donatello's POV

I hate this, I hate this so much, why does this happen?

I'm getting tired of them fighting, I'm tired of being the one that has to take it all; when will they learn that their fighting effects not only themselves, but our chemistry as a team and brothers as well. It's already bad enough that Raph came home with an injury and Leo passed out for some strange reason, but then they both fight as if they blame each other for this whole mess.

And Leo to make the first move to fight, that's just out of character. Same with Raph when I was fixing his shoulder, he ACTUALLY let me do it instead of complaining or make a sarcastic remark.

That's exactly what I need, two whacked out brothers; sarcastically speaking.

I lock myself in the lab on the verge of tears, hyperventilating, this anxiety starting to take control. I'm known as the level headed and smart one of the group, always willing to think things through rather than jump in and throw the first punch; and everyone expects that of me. I have high anxiety, I'm good at hiding it from my brothers, always seeming to have everything together, and I feel like if I show them one shed of tear, the whole group will unravel and break apart.

That is all I seem to have in this group, is to just keep everyone in line, nothing more and nothing less. Mikey brings light in the group that I wish I can bring, keeping us from getting depressed and puts a smile on our faces, even if we don't want to. Leo is a hard worker that leads this team and being the big brother, that he is good at being. Raph is the passion of this group, always willing to protect and do anything to make sure that the people he cares for is safe, even if he puts his life on the line; which does scare me.

Wish I had one of their qualities, anything from being the one responceable for keeping us together, it's an important job that shouldn't belong to me.

I would trade this trait for one of my other brothers traits.

A tear leaks from my eye, sliding down my cheek and onto the floor, creating a small dark dot. More threatened to come out but I held it in, refusing to let anyone to see me like this.

"What's wrong Donatello" I was asked, and I nearly jumped out of my shell, completely forgetting that I wasn't exactly alone in this lab.

I looked up and saw what I created, my clone; only differences are his skin color, which is a light shade of purple, he has yellow eyes instead of brown, a little shorter than me, a small tail that has grown a little since he was created, and small dark blue spikes that start on top of his head and lead down to his back, which forms his shell and makes a spiky shell. I've been hiding him in my lab and many other places; not ready to tell my bothers and Master Splinter since I really don't think they will like the idea of having another mouth to feed and train.

I was originally was just going to make a robot to assist me, but I was working on a cloning experiment to see if I actually could do such a thing, and I got them mixed up. I was working on making an assistant to help me get my experiments done while I spend more time with my brothers, especially Raph, since I know he is still very mad at me for an incident almost seven months ago. I want to show Raph, Leo, and Mikey that I'm good company, I want to connect more and stop being so awkward, I want to show them that inventing machines isn't the most important thing in my life.

Maybe I can even stop Raph and Leo fights.

I took deep breaths, close to passing out a few seconds ago from hyperventilating, "I'm fine, just trying to avoid getting punched and kicked by Leo and Raph."

He is not very expressive, and not exactly the most nicest being in the world either, but surprisingly gave me a annoyed look while squeezing my staff that is in his hands, "don't those two know when to stop fighting, it's annoying me."

I just nod, "agreed."

He clutched the staff even harder and hissed, "don't you think they need to be taught a lesson?"

I gave him a weird look, a little surprised that he would suggest violence as a first reaction, since he is my clone I know that's unusual; if anyone it's Raph that is the one who throws punches first.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I respond, reaching for my staff in his hands.

But he steps backwards and yanks the staff out of reach; what is he doing?

"We need to do something and I've told you before, I'm tired of hiding" he growls.

I sigh; this is not the first time he has complained about being stuck in the lab and hiding, but he always drops it after I tell him it's not a good idea, right now he's not. He's putting up a fight.

Something I should try every once in a while.

"I'm going to take care of their nonsense myself" and with that he shoved past me and kicked the metal doors open, surprising me with how strong he is considering I locked the door.

I ran after him, only to have the doors slammed in my face.

Now I'm even more upset.

"Wow, Donnie, can I have him" I hear Mikey say with excitement, "he looks almost exactly like you, only cooler!"

My clone shouted in pure annoyance, "get off of me you fool!"

I mentally face palmed myself; Mikey is almost too cheerful and dim witted sometimes.

I run over to the living room to see Mikey attacking my clone with a big hug, and my clone trying to get out of Mikey's grasp. My clone used his tail and wrapped around Mikey's ankles, which distracted Mikey for a second as my clone took advantage of and broke out of Mikey's grasp, and hit him in the head with my staff.

All I could do was stare at them, trying to maintain any sanity that I might be losing at this moment. This day is just weird.

"Who in the hell are you" I hear Leo scream.

"Donnie, what did you do to yourself" Raph questioned, crashing sounds coming right after.

I run over to the room that they were in (Mikey following while mumbling about his head), which is the kitchen (great the food is safe), and my clone was standing in between the broken table. Raph leaning on the counter for support, bruises all over his arms and legs, and one on his eye. Leo was next to Raph, didn't have that many bruises, but one of his legs was twisted in an awkward angle, grabbing a random knife off the counter and advanced at my clone.

My clone just stood there with a huge, devilish grin on his face; scaring me.

"Guys stop" I shout, "let's not turn this into a blood bath!"

Leo stopped and stared at the clone, and then at me, "why in the hell" and pointed at the clone with the knife, "did you make this" giving me look that I swear Raph gave me after I ticked him off nearly seven months ago.

"Don't refer me as a 'this'" my clone snapped at Leo, pointing my staff at him, "I'm an actual living thing like you, and you better watch your mouth, I can hurt you or kill you and make it look like an accident."

I thought my clone would act the way I would, but he's acting almost completely different.

Leo forced a smile, "I would love to see you try" and twirled the knife.

Out of all of us, I would expect Leo to be the one negotiating and keep the peace; but right now I can tell he wants a fight. Raph is being surprisingly quite, just standing there while Leo is asking for the fight, and by the look on Raph's face, he looks like he doesn't want a fight but looks to exhausted to speak.

My clone twirls my staff with impressive speed, "it would be my pleasure" and charges at Leo, and Leo did the same. Since I won't allow there to be any blood bath, and for the fact that I'm getting sick and tired of the fighting, I sprint towards them and purposely stepping on my clone's tail, and he let out a cry. While he was distracted, I quickly grabbed my staff out of my clone's hands and twirled it and first hit my clone and knocked him onto he ground, then twirled it again and then hit Leo's hands, sending the knife flying to the opposite side of the kitchen. Leo was taken back, and I didn't allow a second to go by when I hit my staff to Leo's stomach, and sent him flying and hit the refrigerator, Raph limping over to him.

When he reached Leo, he tried to examine his injury with a worried expression, as if Leo attacking him never even happened; which is way out of character, and Leo just shoved Raph off of him.

They are confusing me.

I can feel my anxiety rise up, the tears wanting to pour out like a waterfall, my breathing becoming rapid.

No, I can't show my brothers, I need to be strong, even if I don't want to be!

"Donatello" I hear master Splinter say, turning my head to see he was at the entrance of the kitchen, the knife that was in Leo's hands is stuck in the wall, inches away from Splinter's face. Mikey on the other side if the knife, with a big and nasty looking bruise on his head where my clone hit him, looking at the knife with a scared look on his face, guess I almost hit him too; I'm screwing up today.

I gave a sheepish smile, blinking back the tears, "hey Master Splinter, how was your morning?"

He gave me a skeptical look, then looked at the kitchen, also giving my other brother's a skeptical look as well, then I saw his gaze fix my clone. My clone saw this and slowly sat up, staring at Splinter with caution.

I can feel the tension.

"My sons" now looking at Leo, "what is going on?"

Leo then looked at Raph as if he has all the answers, and Raph looked back with confusion.

'What am I supposed to say' Leo mouthed, looking back and forth between Raph and Splinter with a nervous look.

Raph just shrugged his shoulders, 'wing it' he mouthed back.

Those are acting strange.

"Leonardo" Splinter raised his voice, obviously wanting an answer right now.

As Splinter snapped at them, Raph snapped his head as he called Leo's name.

"Yes Master Spli-" Raph started to say, only to have Leo slam his hand over his mouth.

Very strange.

"Yes Master Splinter" Leo says with a forced smile; Raph giving Leo a dirty look.

"What is going on here" Splinter questioned, "why does Raphael have an injuried shoulder that should be tended to, why is your foot twisted in an odd angle, why does Mikey have a big bruise on his forehead that wasn't there last night" he took a deep breath and pointed to my clone, "and why on earth did you bring a stranger into our home?"

"Well" Leo started to explain, wincing as he stepped on his crooked leg, "it's a very long story..."

"Yah" Raph chimed in, "how my shoulder got injured, well, I was being very dumb, stupid, and hotheaded, and threw a fit and decided to pick a fight with random strangers."

My jaw dropped; Raph actually said that, actually admitted it.

Leo glared at Raph (who I would have thought would have done a little celebration dance), his hands balled up into fists, mouth twitching; looking like he wanted nothing more than to just knock him out.

Like before; very strange of these two.

"And I" Leo says through clenched teeth, "got everyone worked up and passed out, only because I didn't get what I want when Raph doesn't listen to my stupid orders" then he gave a devilish grin, Raph looking at Leo with wide eyes, "I should have been a better leader and sucked it up."

Just strange.

Splinter sat there in silence, mainly looking at Raph with concern, but he just shook his head, "well, all of those aren't a good enough excuses for why our whole home is a complete mess."

"Well, it's not my fault Master Splinter" Raph responded, looking as though he might pass out on the spot if Master Splinter doesn't forgive him in the next few seconds, and then pointed at Leo, "Ra-, I mean he, Leo, was the one who attacked me first!"

"Well then" Leo interrupted, glaring at Raph while crossing his arms, "it's not my fault that things are this way, why we are like this" and says as calmly as he could through gritted teeth, "it's your damn fault."

Raph opened his mouth, but clamped it shut and looked at Leo with shock, looking like he just got slapped in the face.

I have never seen Leo this harsh and Raph being speechless, usually it's the other way around...that's just weird.

I'm starting to feel bad.

"Leonardo" Splinter snapped.

"Master Splinter" I interrupted, finally speaking, "it's also my fault, I didn't break up the fight when Leo jumped at Raph, may I take them to my lab and fix them up, and then you can punish me for not doing the right thing."

Splinter stared at me, and I know he's debating in his mind if he should let me take the punishment rather than Leo and Raph, while Raph and Leo stare at me with confusion. They should be punished, but it's my fault I let their fight go that far, I'm going to be responsible and do my job for this family, and that is keeping us together, as much as I still think I don't do a very good job. As for Mikey, he could of helped me out, but I'm not going to be mad at him, knowing Mikey, him staying out of the fight was the smartest thing he did.

"Oh come on Donatello" I hear my clone speak for the first time since Splinter entered the room, "don't blame yourself for what they started!"

"But I went into the lab instead of breaking them up" I explained, "to me, that's just as worse a starting it."

He gave me a cold stare, when Splinter says, "Donatello, explain to me who this is" and pointed to my clone, and my clone doesn't seem to like that.

"Yah Donnie" Mikey says excitedly, my clone getting in a defensive position at the sound of Mikey's voice, "he looks so cool and similar to you, where did you find him?"

"He didn't find me, he made me" my clone responded before I could, " and if you try to hug me again, I will make sure you will regret it."

"There will be no threats" Splinter snapped at my clone, my clone raising an eye at him, clearly not happy at the tone in Splinter's voice, then Splinter says while turning his attention towards me, " and what did he mean by 'made' him?"

By the look on Splinter and my brother's faces, they all wanted an answer, and I could feel myself getting nervous, "I...cloned myself, which created him."

Everyone was silent, letting the thought soak in.

After a moment of silence, my clone gave a devious grin and looked at Leo, Raph, and Mikey, "which means, I'm your brother!"

~Yup, another Donatello! He is going to play an important role in this story. I wanted to do or have the dark clones in a story, and then I thought this would be a good story to have them be apart of and I get to write about them, but it's just Donnie's clone right now.

Anyway, just felt like putting that in there, and please let me know what you think! :)~


	5. Chapter 5- Leonardo and Raphael

~As the title of this chapter implies, this chapter is going to be about Leo and Raph :)

Sorry for for taking a little while with this chapter, got distracted and have had many ideas bouncing in my head, plus I got a job.

But anyway, hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)~

Chapter 5- Leonardo and Raphael

Raphael's POV

"So you are saying that I'm a horrible brother and that I'm a horrible turtle!"

Leo let out a frustrated sigh, "that's not what I'm saying, now would you let me talk to you further other than you telling me that 'no one needs to find out about this, now go to Splinter and screw off'."

"Yes, I will talk to you later when my leg is not killing me from Donnie snapping it back into place" I shouted from the other side of the door, leaning on the wall for support as I didn't want to step on my, or Leo's, hurt leg.

After all that chaos, I ended up with a leg that needed a bone popped back into place, since I tried to kick Leo (which at that moment I was so furious at that moment that I didn't even care he was in my body) and ended up kicking the hard wall instead. Donnie told me that I needed to, after fighting with me to keep him away and telling him that I will snap my bone back into place, to rest and stay in bed, considering he thinks I'm Leo, and Leo will obey almost any order.

I knew if he knew if it was me, Raphael, that he would keep me under constant watch, which pisses me off.

Plus I didn't have breakfast, lunch, or dinner since of the fighting and having Donnie give me medicine, which I didn't want, knocked me out for hours. So being hungry is pissing me off even more.

"Raphael" he says in a hushed tone, sounding weird since it coming from my own voice, "it's my room anyway, we need to talk about this, and I know even though you are injured, you do not obey orders, so I know you are walking around instead of resting in bed."

He knows me so well.

But he really needs to go to Splinter for my nightly meditations, otherwise Splinter will get suspicious, and I know how Leo gets when Splinter show any signs of being angry, suspicious, sad, ect.

"Please."

Damn it.

"Fine, come in Leo" I sighed as I opened the door, "but just for a minute, you need to be somewhere."

As soon as he entered the door, he quickly locked it behind him, and against my will, dragged me to the bed. I struggled with him but he overpowered me, which I feel embarrassed, but yet happy that my strength can overpower Leo's any day. He laid me on the bed on my shell, set a pillow beneath my head and set a pillow under my hurt leg, laying the big ice pack Donnie gave me on my leg, wrapping it around my knees and going down to my ankle.

I was about to sit right up again, still hating the feeling of staying in one place despite not being on my own body, but Leo must have read my mind and sat right on top of me.

"Get off of me" I demanded, trying my best to sit up and push him off of me, having the hardest time doing so.

I could see him smile, "nope, I knew just as soon as I laid you on the bed you would try to get up again."

"I was not" I lied, hoping that would get him off of me, still trying to push him off of me.

"Like I'm going to fall for that" he snorted, "face it Raph, I know you too well, I know you better than you know yourself."

I had to bite my tongue, not wanting any secrets flying out of my mouth.

He giggled, "pouter."

He did not just call me that.

I held out one of my fists while glaring at him, and said in a threatening tone, "what did you call me?"

"When you don't scream and hit people when you're mad, you pout" he explains, his smile getting bigger, "you did that a lot when we were younger."

"I would hit you right now if both of my hands were free and my leg wasn't held down by a giant ice pack" I snapped, STILL struggling to push him off of me.

He didn't respond to me, he just stared at me while smiling. I didn't know if I was imagining things, since I noticed he was staring at me in a loving way, and it was making me feel very uncomfortable.

It's not that I don't love him back, I really do, along with my other brothers despite how annoying they all can be. But I feel like when Leo just stares at me, it makes me feel like he is staring right through me, like the tough guy act is all just an act, and that I'm just scared of getting near them because I'm scared of myself, of who I truly am.

I really don't like him staring at me.

"What do you want to talk about" I asked, looking at the ceiling, avoiding his gaze, which wasn't easy since he is staring at me through my eyes, the gaze being very intense.

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could tell his smile went away, his voice going from happy to serious "oh yah, I was thinking about getting Donnie's he-"

I snap my attention to him again, knowing what he was going to say at the mention of Donnie's name, "no, we are not going to get his help!"

He just rolled his eyes, "come on, I know you are mad at him for some reason, I don't know why and you and Donnie won't tell me, but come on, you know he's the only one who can fix this."

"Oh, I know he can" I growled, really not liking that Leo decided to bring this up again, "but I'm not just going to run to him, in all honesty, I would rather jump off of a cliff into a ocean full of blood thirsty sharks."

"Quit being stubborn" he scolded.

"I'm not being stubborn" I say a little too quickly to sound convincing.

He just shook his head and folded his arms, which means one thing; a lecture.

"Raphael" he starts, which he always starts a lecture with my name.

"Here we go again" I shouted, and plastered a big grin in my face, purposely bring up my leg that didn't have the ice pack on it and hit Leo in the head.

Right after I hit him in the head, he decided to sit up off of me, which I couldn't help but smile and take a deep breath, and he stood right next to the bed. But my happiness was short lived, he jumped in the air, I realized what he was doing a little too late, and he landed really hard on me.

I felt pain shoot throughout my body, and I had the wind knocked out of me.

Reminded me of when we were kids.

He crossed his legs and sat were he was facing me, now he is the one grinning, "I have to admit, that was kind of fun."

I could see him taking deep breathes, and can tell it was from the mutagen. I knew this whole time that he is pushing himself, I can see him trying to act like nothing is wrong with him, but I know. I know what the extra mutagen does to my body, which he now has control over, I have to admit he's doing a good job on staying in control, but I know he is struggling.

But I can't help but get a little jealous of the fact that he seems to have better control over my body than I ever had; kind of pisses me off.

A lot.

"Fun for you, not for me" I grumbled, taking a deep breath. He hasn't done something like that to me since we were little, believe it or not, but he used to be the mean one. I guess since becoming the leader he has matured, which seemed to suck most of his playful side out of him. I guess the mean part was passed to me, playful part was passed to Mikey, and Donnie went from being a loud, sarcastic, snobbish kid who was arrogant; to a quiet, still sarcastic, snob who isn't as arrogant as he used to be.

"Now little brother" he says, starting to get a little serious, "if we aren't getting any help from Donnie, since your being STUBBORN about it" and I rolled my eyes, "what are we going to do then?"

I really don't know, but I'm not going to say that to him, that would mean socializing with Don. Plus I need to get ready for my underground fighting tomorrow, and it will be damned if I missed that, I'm not going to let this whole situation get in the way of that. I also need to meet some friends later tonight now, I need to give some of them money.

Come on, think!

"We should go back to that lab" I finally say while snapping my fingers, "that guy must have something..."

"I know" Leo smilies, and I just smile back hoping he can take it from where I left off, "that scientist that we went to a day or so ago, that machine that we were both pushed into, that's probably what made us switch bodies!"

Dang, why didn't I think of that, that actually sounds right.

"That's what I was thinking too" I tagged along.

He didn't look like he believed me, but shrugged his shoulders, "are you sure you don't want to get Donnie's help?"

I said without the slightest hesitation, "nope, we can easily switch our bodies back ourselves, we aren't weak Leo."

He still looked like he wanted to tell Donnie, so I decided to make things easier for him, "it would save the embarrassment you would face from Splinter, we got ourselves in this situation, and we can easily get ourselves out of it. Don't you want Splinter see you as a great leader?"

He stared at me, knowing he's debating what I just said to him.

"Come on" giving him a big, yet forced, smile, "do it for me, your favorite brother."

He sighed, "fine Raph" then smirked, "I will do it for Mikey."

I couldn't help but get offended by that, my jaw dropping.

Leo started laughing and patted my head, knowing it pisses me off, "I'm kidding" and snapped his hand away when I almost bit him, "you know I love yah Raph, and if keeping this to ourselves means keeping you on your good side, then fine."

"That's what I liked to hear" I smiled back, my eyes now wondering Leo's room, just now noticing how clean and organized it is, and was about to make a comment about it when I saw the clock, seeing that it's almost midnight.

I, or now Leo, is late to my nightly mediations.

"You got to go!"

"Have to go where" he questioned, giving me a weird look.

"Splinter needs you" I say in an aggravated tone, catching him off guard as I push him off of me.

He fell on the floor and I hopped of of the bed, the pain shot pain shot through my hurt leg and fell on Leo.

"Get on the bed" Leo commanded me, pushing me off of him.

I couldn't help give a chuckle, "like I'm going to stay in bed" and stood up, ignoring the pain this time. Before he could sit up, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the room, opened the door, pulled him up to his feet and pushed him out of the room.

He slowly sat up, and I could tell I ticked him off since I could see his whole body shaking in anger. He seems to be fighting off the urge to let the mutagen take control, controlling his anger...I really hate seeing him struggle like this.

I decided to be nice to calm his nerves, "I just want you to go to Splinter so he doesn't get mad."

It seemed to do the trick, he turned and faced me while wiping sweat off his forehead, "but why?"

"I have nightly mediations with him" I muttered.

He took a deep breath and gave me a confused look, "how come you and Splinter have never told me?"

I just rolled my eyes, "it's embarrassing."

"Well I think it's good for you" he smiled.

"Of course you would think so" I grumbled, "now since you like mediation, why don't you just go then."

"Well, I need the mediation anyways" he responds, "this has been a stressful day."

I just nodded in agreement.

As he walked off he smiled and gave thumbs up, saying, "proud of you little brother."

I felt a smile creep on my mouth when he said that; that being the first time he said that to me in years.

But it was wiped off as soon as I thought about this whole situation; and how much pain he must be going through. The stress of just walking, having to be angry just so the mutagen keeps giving energy, to be a slave to the mutagen. I was starting to think maybe switching bodies was a good idea, so I can live life like my brothers, but that means Leo would have to take my place and struggle. I don't want Leo to struggle, Mikey, and even Donnie too to go through that. The burden of controlling the beast inside isn't the best job for me, but I would rather have that job than let anyone else suffer instead.

Real reason I don't want Donnie's help is not only because I'm mad at him, but I don't want him and the others know about the mutagen. I know if it gets out, Splinter will have to tell Leo about what he has to deal with inside my body, which means he will tell Don and Mikey to help him. I begged and cried for him not to tell when he first des covered my problem, but with Leo, since he's Splinter's favorite, will do anything to help him.

I held back tears that threatened to come out, "I have to find a quick way to switch us back, without Donnie."

"So I guess that includes me then" I heard from behind me.

That sound of that voice, it wreaks with annoyance.

I turned around, seeing that I was correct, it's Donnie's clone.

The clone gave a devious smile, "so, I heard that you and Leo switched bodies."


End file.
